


Никогда

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Pic Fic, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: И волки сыты, и овцы целы.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	Никогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444448) by [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/pseuds/TreacleA). 



> Бета - Mona_Mour
> 
> Автор черпал вдохновение в этом фото:
> 
> https://ibb.co/d0nwMpV

То, с каким вдохновением и даже с упоением Ганнибал сосал член, поначалу казалось Уиллу чем-то невероятным. Но со временем, когда затуманенный похотью и опьяненный новизной интимной близости разум начал постепенно проясняться, удивление прошло. 

В конце концов, чувственные удовольствия всегда занимали в жизни Ганнибала важное место. Он с жадностью впитывал свежие впечатления, новые зрелища, вкусы, запахи, фактуры. И был откровенно заворожен разнообразием звуков, которые так мастерски извлекал из глотки Уилла своим ртом.

Теперь, когда охота, убийства и каннибализм были решительно вычеркнуты из его меню твердой рукой Грэма, он явно пытался компенсировать часть своих темных потребностей, ежедневно поглощая Уилла, насыщаясь им. Это было, как он однажды емко выразился, опустившись на колени перед голым, едва вышедшим из душа Уиллом, обхватив ладонями его бедра — "беспроигрышно".

\- Для нас обоих.

\- Для нас обо… аах…

Уилл захлебнулся словами, когда горячие умелые губы мягко обхватили его член в третий раз за день. И рассеянно подумал, что, возможно, не стоит пренебрегать одеждой, щеголяя голым задом, и пижама в разгар знойного кубинского лета не столь уж плохая идея.

\- Я беру то, что хочу. Как и ты. Ты тоже берешь все, что хочешь. - Ганнибал, казалось, просто дразнил и флиртовал с членом во рту, но его низкий хриплый голос вызывал сладкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

\- Никто не просил тебя соса… господибоже, Ганнибал!.. не припоминаю, чтобы… то есть, я абсолютно точно уверен, что двухразовый глубокий минет… ох, блять!.. не входил в список моих требований.

\- Не похоже, чтобы ты жаловался.

\- О нет, что ты… я и не соби… да чтоб тебя!.. определенно не собирался жа…

Не дав Уиллу договорить, Ганнибал одним плавным движением насадился ртом на его член до самого основания, сглотнул вокруг головки, и окончание фразы потерялось в громком гортанном стоне. Еще несколько месяцев назад Уилл ни за что бы не поверил, что способен так стонать. Запустив пальцы Ганнибалу в волосы, Уилл слегка отстранился и взглянул вниз. Он хотел наблюдать. Видеть, как сменяют друг друга лики мужчины и зверя, как смягчает острые черты лица чувственное наслаждение, как в полуприкрытых глазах плещется блаженство.

\- Сколько еще.. - Голос Уилла дрогнул, он тяжело сглотнул. - Сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем… тебе все это надоест? Прежде чем ты… устанешь от меня...

Уилл почувствовал, как горло болезненно сжалось от произнесенных слов, они вырвались против его воли, но контролировать себя становилось все труднее. Все чаще, порой неожиданно, правда лилась из него, как вода из переполненного сосуда. Они больше не прятались, во всяком случае, друг от друга.

Ганнибал поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Покрасневшие, припухшие губы растянулись в улыбке, наполненной такой откровенной нежностью и обожанием, что у Уилла внезапно защипало в глазах.

\- От тебя? Хочешь знать, когда мне надоест? - Ганнибал покачал головой, и невольно сжал пальцы сильнее, оставляя на коже Уилла следы от ногтей, притягивая их тела вплотную друг к другу. Как можно ближе.

\- Никогда, Уилл. Клянусь тебе. Мой ответ - никогда.


End file.
